This invention relates generally to a folding container and template therefore and specifically to a folding container for use with pharmaceutical or other consumer items wherein it is required or necessary to convey selected product information, directions, warnings, and other helpful or required data to consumers via the package exterior.
Various container configurations are disclosed in the prior art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,325 issued Apr. 25, 2000 to Yonker and Brunck. The container of the ""325 patent comprises a foldable template formed of a single sheet of material including a series of score lines or fold lines that provide a hinged display panel in combination with a container. Additional prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,115 issued May 30, 2000 to Boulton. The invention of Boulton comprises a container having a hinged flap attached thereto, which flap encloses a foldable, xe2x80x9caccordion-stylexe2x80x9d printing surface that may be viewed when the flap is released from the container. In addition, numerous product package designs, exist wherein a housing flap or container wall is used to contain a slide-out informational sheet. Examples of issued patents related to product packaging having expanded or expandable writing surfaces thereon include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,325, 2,790,587, 6,068,115, 3,207,301, 3,076,541, 4,413,730, 4,472,895, 4,666,040, 3,347,358, 5,048,870, 4,889,238, 3,278,015, 5,806,670, 5,174,442, 4,711,348, 5,119,933, 5,575,384, 5,641,062, 5,497,876, 5,458,235, 5,096,058, 5,289,917, 5,775,494, and 4,010,299.
Important considerations in container design for containers having expanded writing or display surfaces thereon include convenient and inexpensive construction, minimum production of scrap or waste material during construction, ease of printing, durability, and, especially in combination with durability, package data presentation in a manner that allows consumers to view the data prior to purchase without destroying or otherwise disfiguring the product packaging. The prior art containers discussed herein have not adequately met these considerations.
Other considerations include package flexibility, labeling recognizability, and package durability sufficient to withstand automated package loading processes. Packaging flexibility is an important consideration, especially for small, retail item packaging. In convenience stores and other general merchandise retail outlets, it is common for the store owner or manager to periodically design and reconfigure product placement within the store. With limited shelf or display space, this periodic planning and reconfiguration can be critical to a store""s success. However, a downside of rigid store space management is a difficulty related to the introduction of new products into a store""s inventory between reconfiguration dates. To provide maximum opportunity for product suppliers to enter new stores where reconfiguration may be complete and little space remains for new product display, it is advantageous to provide products to retailers in a manner that will maximize flexibility in product presentation. Such flexibility allows retail managers to place new products in stores and at locations that might not otherwise be available to accommodate a less flexibly packaged product.
Labeling recognizability is critical both-for commercial success and for consumer safety. As FDA requirements for product labeling increase, the available space for product branding information necessarily decreases. Often, it is the trusted brand information rather than detailed ingredients listing that consumers use to ensure that they are receiving for example, their preferred or required choice among acetaminophen, aspirin, and ibuprofen when a pain-killer is needed. Therefore, there is not only a need to promote product awareness for the benefit of the product manufacturer or the retail manager, there is also a need to ensure consumer safety by ensuring that technical and verbose xe2x80x9cofficialxe2x80x9d labeling requirements do not interfere with branding information (which may actually provide more critical information in a form more likely to be used and relied-upon by consumers). The communication of branding information is particularly important for vending machine sales and other settings where consumers are likely to rely on branding information to determine product content.
On average, Applicant loads and distributes over 50 million non-prescription drug convenience packs every year. Such a volume of containers requires automation for efficient handling and loading. In the automated package loading process, package durability is an important consideration. When the various other product packaging demands are met, it is therefore necessary to ensure that the unsealed package remains durable enough to withstand the forces associated with moving through the machinery of an automated loading and sealing process. With such a high volume, even a low rate of scrap (waste created through package destruction during loading or package formation) can rise quickly to a figure of staggering economic impact.
The prior art has failed to adequately meet all of these various demands. It is therefore the object of the present invention to satisfy these various demands and thereby enhance consumer safety, retailer product placement flexibility, brand awareness and recognizability, package durability, and the minimization of waste in the production and loading processes.
The present invention comprises a container front panel, top panel, bottom panel, rear panel and two side panels, in combination with an auxiliary or display flap. The display flap includes a display flap interior panel and a display flap exterior panel. Selected walls or xe2x80x9cpanelsxe2x80x9d or portions thereof may be extended to provide structures or reinforcements adapted to serve as load bearing hangers or other attachment means so that the product package may be displayed to consumers. Through the use of mechanical or adhesive means (preferably a combination of binding and non-biding adhesives), a single piece construction may be made more rigid or durable at selected locations to promote resistance to disfiguration when manipulated by consumers at the point of display prior to purchase, and to require general disfigurement or destruction if the package is actually opened.